


Sick Brats

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [47]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sickfic, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two part story where the first part deals with the little Striders getting sick and Bro having to call Mom for assistance. Second part is in recent times and Bro tries a home remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Brats

“Bro, I don’t feel good.”

That’s when hell started.

Dave was the first to speak up, finally vocalizing why his eyes were dark and there was a mound of tissues between his brother and him. Bro had been hoping that this was just a minor thing, but no, if the twins actually spoke up about this, it was serious.

“So what’s wrong with ya?”

“Head hurts. Nose hurts. Throat hurts. Feel bad. Cold,” Dave mumbled out.

“Cold,” Dirk echoed.

“‘kay. Let’s get y’all on the couch with a couple blankets. I’m sure we got some of those layin’ around.”

He found the blankets and wrapped the two boys up in a burrito-like fashion where only their arms were free enough to hold their cups of apple juice and orange juice. He put on some cartoons and then ducked into their bedroom with his phone.

“Hello, dear.”

“Hi Mama.”

“What do you need this time?”

“Why do I need anythin’? Can’t I just call you up for some chat?”

“You call me Mama when you need something. Or when there is trouble. The twins aren’t in trouble, are they?”

“No, Mama.”

“Is D in trouble? I thought he was in Los Angeles.”

“He is. He might be in trouble. I don’t know. He wasn’t last time I talked.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“No, no trouble.”

“Then you need something.”

“Are we really doin’ this song and da- Rose. Rose, please hand the phone to Mom.”

“Damn. So close.”

“Holy fuck, you are obnoxious.”

“Mom! Derrick’s cursing at me!” Rose called out away from the phone’s speaker.

“Goddamn it. I do need Mom. Just put her on the phone.”

“Alright. I just wanted you to admit your weaknesses.”

“Oh my fuck. Such a little br-”

“Hello, Derrick.”

“Hi Mama.”

“What do you need this time?”

“Have I ever told you how eerie you and the girls are?”

“Multiple times.”

“The twins are sick. Like with a cold. Nothing too bad. But I need them to feel less miserable. How do?”

“How did you let your grammar slip so poorly? Do they have fevers?”

“Yes. I have them wrapped up on the couch.”

“Good start. Make sure they are drinking-”

“Apple juice and orange juice okay?”

“Yes. Those are fine. You’ll need some stomach friendly snacks and soup for dinner. And some cold medicine. Do you have any in the apartment?”

“No? I have bandages and pain killers out the wahzoo, the little klutzes, but no, not really any medicine. Striders are supposed to be immune to disease.”

“I will not even address the absurdity of that statement.” She let out a long suffering sigh as she restrained from pointing out how many times he got sick as a kid. “Instead you are going to go to the nearest pharmaceutical and pick up some medicine and other necessities if you deem that the twins could be left alone for that brief period of time.”

“Yeah, they’re good. We got our cute neighbors if they need anything. Old granny cute, not bombshell cute so stop playing matchmaker in your head.”

“I was doing no such thing.”

“Sure you weren’t.” Bro walked out to the main room again. “Yo, y’all good if I step out for a mo’.”

“Yes Bro,” came the muffled answer.

“You better not be teaching my children your deplorable grammar as well.”

“Nah. They ain’t pickin’ up sh- stuff from me.”

“Now you are doing it on purpose, Derrick.”

“Ya think? Sorry, Mama, can’t help it. Okay, I’ma go pick this stuff up and get them to stop whinin’ at me.”

“Call me if you need any more help or if they get any worse.”

“Of course, Mama.” He hung up the phone and turned to the kids. “Now y’all get better before Mom has to come down here. Otherwise, sick or not, I’m makin’ y’all clean up this pigsty.”

“You suck, Bro!”

“You’re a meanie!”

“Yeah, yeah. This big ol’ meanie is goin’ out to get y’all some medicine. If y’all feel any worse, call up Ms. Halley or Ms. Gigi down the hall.”

“Get out of here.”

“Shh! The cartoon’s back!”

Bro just shook his head at them, grabbed his keys and wallet, and headed out.

* * *

Bro stared at the shelf. Row and row of boxes. Why were there that many choices? And with such complicated names? And such minute differences? It wasn’t fair.

He frowned at the shelving The basket was already pretty heavy with cans of soup, more juice of both varieties, snacks that they could stomach (he believed), and more tissues. He even grabbed some cough drops already. So now which cold medicine to get?

“Ma-”

“Second shelf, third item over, red box.”

Bro reached out, following her directions, and grabbed the cold medicine that proclaimed to be exactly what Bro would need for the twins.

“How di- you know what? I don’t care. Thanks, Mom. Love ya.”

“I love you too. Now put the moonpies back.”

“You are a wizard.”

“The appropriate term is witch.”

“I’m not callin’ ya a witch. That’s a bad idea.”

“Seems like you maintained some couth. And put the zebra cakes back too.”

“Why? Those aren’t for the twins.”

“Because they are terrible for you.”

“Fine.” Bro pouted and returned the treats to the shelves. He eyed the swiss rolls instead but decided Mom would know about those too. “Alright, gonna check out now. Thanks for the help.”

“Just keep my babies alive.”

* * *

The twins were exactly as he left them except a bit closer to each other so that Dave could rest his head on Dirk’s shoulder. If they didn’t look so damn miserable, Bro would have grabbed his camera and taken a picture of the two of them. Instead he dropped the groceries onto the counter and grabbed the medicine.

“Alright kiddos, time to get you better.” They didn’t even respond except to open their mouths to accept the spoonful of red liquid. Bro refilled their juice cups and then retreated to the kitchen to start making some soup.

* * *

After serving soup and taking back the empty bowls, Bro gave them another dose of medicine. Then he wedged himself in between the twins, tucking them each under an arm. They both snuggled in against his heat and then he could feel them relax against him. He made sure the cartoon stream was uninterrupted even as Dave started to snore and Dirk ran through the extra package of tissues before also slipping into sleep.

Bro continued to munch on the snacks in his lap as the bright colors flash across the screen until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day proceeded much the same as the previous except instead of a grocery trip, Bro leveraged each boy off the couch and threw them into the shower under Mom’s advice that the steam would help with the runny noses and congestion and that being clean would help them feel better over all. He listened closely while each took their turn to make sure they didn’t collapse in the shower. He then rubbed their heads down with fluffy towels and returned them to the futon nest of blankets with a fresh cup of soup and another spoonful of medicine.

He agreed that they did look better after the shower, but they were still subdued and snuggly with him as they watched cartoons and napped against his side.

* * *

The third day was devoted to videogames.

The twins were finally much more energetic, bouncing up and down in their seats as either they played competitively or watched Bro play one of the adventure games, pointing out objects, enemies, and secrets he might have missed otherwise. They also capitalized on the fact that Bro would do anything for them if they asked so they never had to go to the kitchen for a drink refill or for more snacks.

The three of them once again spent all day in pajamas on the futon.

Bro had doubts though when he was the one to fall asleep during the movie he had put on as they were winding down. He woke up shivering as the two convenient heat sources had finally gone back to their own beds. He fixed himself a tall glass of water after turning off the finished movie. He crawled back into bed with a slightly fuzzy head.

* * *

“Bro!”

“Bro! Can we go to the park today?”

At least the twins were feeling better, Bro thought to himself as he curled up against their loud voices.

“Please, Bro! We feel better!”

“Much better!”

“So I hear,” his voice was like gravel and his eyelids felt crusty. He could feel the gunk building up behind his eyes. “Y’all are gonna hafta ask- ACHOO! Shit.”

The twins glanced at each other before quickly moving away. Dave carefully poured a glass of orange juice, only spilling a couple sticky drops onto the counter. Dirk got the phone and typed in the memorized number.

“Mom!”

“Hello, sweetie. How is my Dirk feeling?”

“Great! Dave too! But...”

“Derrick is now sick?”

“Bro doesn’t feel good.”

“Can you go touch his forehead for me?”

“Sure! Um... he’s growling at me.”

“Tell him ‘No, bad brother.’”

“No! Bad Bro!”

Bro continued to glare up at the boy but did stop growling long enough for Dirk to place a hand on his hot forehead.

“Mom, Bro feels hot.”

“Hold the phone up so I can talk to him.” Dirk held the phone up to Bro’s ear with only dropping it on the side of his face once.

“Hi Ma-”

“I thought Striders are supposed to be immune to the disease.”

“Mama,” Bro whined planatively. “Can’t ya yell at me later? Everything sucks right now.”

“Derrick, I am not yelling.”

“It hurts.”

“You just have a headache and a fever. I assume you have tylenol in the first aid kit. That should hold you together enough to get to the store again. You’ll need to pick up some medicine that isn’t for children. Even if you are a big baby.”

“Mama.”

“Tell Dirk to take back the phone so you can drink the orange juice Dave is holding.”

Bro just resumed growling which Dirk correctly took the hint to take the phone back. As Mom walked him through which bottle to bring back to Bro, Dave patiently waited for Bro to sit up enough to take the juice.

“Mom says not to drink it all until you get the pills!” Dirk calls out from the bathroom making Bro pause mid gulp.

“Mom’s so smart!” Dave beamed when Bro happened to turn his scowl towards him.

“Yes. Yes she is,” Bro grudgingly admitted as Dirk trotted back over with the correct bottle. Bro cracked it open and took several of the red and white tablets with the last several swallow of juice. Dave took the empty glass and went to refill it, bringing it back with several drips down the side.

Bro didn’t complain because it was a nice gesture and the cool liquid felt good on his sore throat. Plus Mom was still on the phone.

“Mom says to look for the green label this time.”

“Right. Good. Cool. Now go ‘way,” Bro grumbled as he curled back up in the blankets, lessening the growls a bit when Dirk pulls them higher up around his shoulders.

“Feel better, Bro,” Dave said as he leaned over and kissed his temple before the twins retreated to play quietly in their room.

“Striders ain’t supposed to be sick.” Bro closed his eyes and let the pills work their magic.

* * *

\--

* * *

“Yo, brats, time for some strifing. Haven’t beaten y’all down in a while,” Bro announces as he enters their room with a katana slung over his shoulder.

“Go-”

‘-the fuck-”

“-away.”

“Well ain’t you two some bright rays of sunshine,” he tells them as he surveys the two of them. They are each on their own bed huddled down in their comforters with their laptops. The piles of tissues building up next to their elbows would be suspicious if they weren’t accompanied by sniffles and an awkward honking noise as Dave blows his nose. “Aw shit. Not this again. Thought I told y’all that Striders don’t get sick.”

“Just saying it aloud and repeatedly doesn’t make it true,” Dirk explains.

“Doesn’t stop me from tryin’.”

“As we’ve noticed.”

Bro catches a harsh sudden shiver pass through Dave. “Hey I know somethin’ that will warm ya up.”

“‘m not strifing,” comes the grumpy reply.

“Course not.” Bro walks over to him under a baleful eye. “I got something much better.” He whips the covers away, knocking the laptop off Dave’s lap, thankfully towards the wall instead of towards the floor. Despite Dave’s feeble cries of dissent, Bro pulls his hips to the edge of the bed, pushing down the top of his sleep pants and boxers down and takes Dave’s limp cock into his mouth.

“Ah! Bro! Fuck- what- what the fuck are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Bro just swirls his tongue around the stiffening dick. Dave’s hands thread themselves through Bro’s hair and weakly pulls on it, but Bro just lets him guide his lips to tease just the head.

“Not fair, you fucker. Jesus! Ah!”

The pressure on his scalp soon turns to pushing him farther down on the fully erect cock. Bro sets about bobbing up and down to Dave’s moans and Dirk’s scoffs.

“You know sex isn’t a remedy for a cold.”

Bro pulls off with a pop, his hand taking over with quick strokes that have Dave clawing at the sheets. “What do you know? Plus I don’t hear Dave begging me to stop. You don’t want me to stop, right, li’l man?”

“Ah! Fu- fuck no. Get your mouth back on me, you dumb butt.”

“See?” Bro smirks before Dave drags his head back down. Bro seals his lips tight around the shaft and slides slickly up and down aided by his spit. He swirls his tongue around the head before letting it slide down the sensitive underside of Dave’s length.

When Dave’s moans start to sound a bit raspy, Bro adds a bit of suction and the light scraping of his teeth to make Dave cry out instead.

“Bro! Bro! I-I’m- Shit! I’m coming!” Dave grips Bro’s hair painfully tight and pulls him down. Bro swallows him into his throat where Dave comes with the additional tightness.

Dave falls back onto the bed exhausted afterwards, breathing hard as his lungs try to work around the gunk filling them.

“Do ya feel any better now?” He gets a groan and a wave of his hand. “Told ya so, Dirk.”

“That does not constitute proof. Dave, do you mind if I take all your records and sell them on ebay?” Dave gives the same groan and wave of his hand as before. “See?”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Oh fuck no. I do not want to move. Everything aches too much and I have a headache,” Dirk gripes as he wraps the blankets tighter about himself. “If you come near my dick, I swear I will infect you and impale you.”

“Fine then. Ya don’t even get step one of the healing process.”

“Step one? Run, Dave, run!”

Dave groans and gives a weak wave of his hand. Bro just huffs a laugh as he stands up and undoes his belt buckle. “C’mon now, a good fuck never hurt nobody.”

“Go die in a fire, Bro, and leave him alone.”

Bro ignores him. He kicks off his pants as he takes a step towards Dave’s nightstand to grab the bottle of lube stored there. Dave still hasn’t moved so when Bro returns, he slips right back in between his knees. “Davey baby, ya want me to make ya feel good, right?”

“I wanna feel better,” Dave replies, still a little turned on. “Will you make me feel better, daddy?”

“Gross.”

“No one asked the peanut gallery, Dirk,” Bro shoots back, “Don’t make me gag ya when ya already can’t breathe.”

“Shutting up now. Just keep it quiet over there.”

“Good boy.” Bro returns his attention to Dave. “Don’t worry, Dave, I’m just gonna give ya some good medicine,” Bro tells him as he pours some lube over his fingers. Dave rolls his eyes as best as he can at the cheesy line, but spreads his legs as much as possible with his pajama pants still mostly on. Bro doesn’t bother to take them off as he reaches down to press his fingers against Dave’s entrance to open him up.

Soon Dave is moaning and thrashing on the sheets while Bro has three fingers inside of him. Dave’s breaths are shallow and fast.

“Bro, Bro, Bro, fuck me. Now. Please. Please, daddy.”

“Sure thing, boy.” Bro pulls his hand back and slicks himself up before grabbing and lifting Dave’s knees up, nearly folding him in half. It takes him only a moment before he’s lined up to replace his fingers in Dave’s ass. He slides in neatly with a moan of his own as Dave’s turn more into a whine.

“Careful with the achey goods there, Bro. He’s still sick.”

“Didn’t I tell ya to shut up.”

“Actually you didn’t. Those words were never said. Just be careful with him.”

“Psh. Ya doin’ good, Davey?”

“Uh huh. Fuck me, daddy.”

Bro tightens his grip on Dave’s legs at that. “Of course, sweetheart.” Bro holds onto his legs and waist tight as he starts to thrust against Dave’s ass, taking it nice and easy. He uses full strokes, sliding from tip to base each time. Dave’s knees bounce against his chest whenever Bro pushes forward. It’s fairly muted sex like Dirk asked for not because he asked for it but because Dave is struggling to breath still and the angle between Bro and him keep the strokes smooth. Bro reaches down and wraps a hand around Dave’s renewed boner, pulling at him with the same steady tempo.

“Feel so good, Davey. So hot and tight.”

“Bro! Fuck!” Dave gasps out at the paired sensations.

Bro pulls him a little farther off the bed when he pushes Dave too far forward and starts increasing his speed.

“Ah! Bro! God. Daddy!”

“Hrngh. Sound so good, Davey. Feel so good.” He leans forward to kiss Dave, gaining a slightly pained groan at the position. He finally pulls back and started fucking Dave vigorously until Dirk could barely hear Dave over the sound of slapping skin. “Oh yeah, that’s it. Oh god, so nice and tight. Could fuck ya forever. C’mon Dave, come for me.”

Between his words and the rough grip on his cock, Dave comes once again, this time over his chest. The obedience mixed with the tightened heat wrapped around his cock sends Bro over the edge too as he pounds away at Dave’s ass, finally burying himself deep and filling his younger brother up.

“Hah, yeah, that was nice. Not exactly the strife I was lookin’ for, but hey, ya take what ya can get,” Bro pants out when he recovers his speech.

“You’re going to get sick.”

“Nah.”

“Hey. Dave? Still with us?”

“Mrrr,” Dave groans before being interrupted by a coughing fit that has Bro quickly pulling out, making Dave try to groan through the cough. Bro makes him sit upright and hands him his glass of juice before slapping him unhelpfully on the back. Dave finally gets his breath back and soothes his throat with the juice only to sneeze when the glass was almost empty, spewing some of it onto Bro’s shirt.

“Shit. What’s wrong with ya, kid?”

“I’m fucking sick,” Dave answers blearily. “And feeling gross as hell.”

“Told you so,” Dirk singsongs from the other bed.

“Whatever.”

“I need a shower. And then sleep. And no, you can’t do either with me, Bro.”

“Oh c’mon. I was just tryin’ to help.”

“Fuck off.” Dave weakly pushes at Bro’s chest as he drops off the bed to his feet. He manages to take one shaky step before Bro has to catch him. There is only a halfhearted complaint when Bro sweeps Dave off his feet and carries him bridal style to the shower. Dave begrudgingly admits that he wouldn’t mind being treated like princess because he’s sick. Bro laughs and agrees with a shout to treat Dirk like a prince before Dirk could complain about the unfair treatment.

* * *

Twenty four hours later, Dirk finds Bro curled up on the futon under a mound of blankets. He himself is feeling much better but is now stuck with caring for two Striders, Dave and Bro, as Dave’s sickness regressed after Bro’s attempted home remedy.

“D, why does he do this to me? I know he does this shit just to mess with me,” Dirk complains over the phone as he makes another pot of soup to take to his brothers.

“If it’s not one thing, it’s another with him. I’m assuming he spouted off that bullshit about Striders being immune?”

“Of course. As if he doesn’t get sick every year. Why did he think fucking Dave was a good idea?”

“I don’t want to know how his brain works. Thanks for taking care of the babies, Dirk.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just doing it to make them stop bitching.”

“They love you too.”

Dirk leans over the back of couch to hand Bro a bowl of soup. “Sure they do, that’s why Bro growls at me.”

“He’s doing that again? Aw, how cute.”

“D says you’re cute.”

“No! No! You were not supposed to tell him that!” D shrieks over the phone.

“That fucker,” Bro says, voice nearly an octave lower, “Gonna have his ass on a silver plate when he comes home.”

“He says he loves you too, D.”

“What did he really say? Dirk! Stop laughing at me. That’s it. I’m not coming home. Ever. Staying in Hollywood.”

“Aw, but we miss you,” Dave answers as Dirk passes him the phone in order to use both hands to help rearrange and balance Dave’s laptop, apple juice, and soup as he crawls in next to Dave. “We love you, D. And you are speaker now.”

“Oh jeez, lay the guilt on just a little thicker, why don’t you, Dave? Fine. Fine. I’ll come home. But the two of you are defending me from Bro.”

“We promise, D,” they say in unison.

“Yeah, just like you helped me last time. I’m doomed. Doomed!” Bro sneezes in the room just loud enough for the phone speaker to pick it up. “Well, so long as I’m doomed, that was fucking adorable, Derrick. You sneeze like a kitten.” Bro’s growls are cut off in a coughing fit as the twins laugh at both older brothers’ plights. “Ciao kiddos before the kitty gets his claws back. I am so dead,” D trails off as he hands up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
